


[黑研]【魔幻AU】番外--音驹风平浪静的一天-衡棠

by ForMagicWang



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForMagicWang/pseuds/ForMagicWang
Summary: 试一下AO3的搬运cp黑研only老梗，非常老梗注意说是番外但其实并没有正篇【，就是想写个魔幻AU，然后脑了这个小故事，为了使故事合情合理（……）去编了整个世界观23333（还没编完，设定不完整还都是我瞎想的，有bug就嘛有就有吧(x)……欢迎在评论指出，我非常想和大家聊聊天的！





	[黑研]【魔幻AU】番外--音驹风平浪静的一天-衡棠

**Author's Note:**

> 试一下AO3的搬运
> 
> cp黑研only  
> 老梗，非常老梗注意  
> 说是番外但其实并没有正篇【，就是想写个魔幻AU，然后脑了这个小故事，为了使故事合情合理（……）去编了整个世界观23333（还没编完，设定不完整还都是我瞎想的，有bug就嘛有就有吧(x)……欢迎在评论指出，我非常想和大家聊聊天的！

      今天，大概天气不错。被从窗帘的缝隙中射入的阳光唤醒的研磨，在迷糊中升起了这样的念头。

 

 

　　高墙内没有任务下达，悬赏通告板昨天才看过也被清空了，日常巡逻没轮到自己和阿黑，而是一向视其为满镇子跑着瞎玩的列夫和不得不将其变成找满镇子跑着瞎玩的后辈的夜久前辈。所以，今天还是不用出门也不用出汗的美好假日，研磨坐在床上想了一会儿，逐渐清醒过来的大脑又得出了这样的结论。

 

 

　　两个都是不常见的好事，凑在一起更是难得，如果半小时后山本没有像被十几条恶犬追着一样冲进自己的房间，这本能成为立春以来第一个让人身心都愉悦的好日子。

 

 

　　当时研磨已经吃过早饭开始在桌前摆弄他刚得到的晶格盘，纯白的法师长袍即使扣到最上面一个扣子，在不透阳光的室内也不会让人感到热，盘中幽幽的白光映着他专注的双眼，这是需要高度集中的魔法师们的“游戏”，只有通过魔力操纵，将所有有用的能量晶粒在同一时间排在特定的位置，才能生成相应形状与色彩的晶石，从而打开迷宫的重重关卡，救出深处的公主。研磨对公主不感兴趣，但是伊达工参与设计的晶石系统确有过人之处，所以他才会在上次去宫城对战时偷偷的溜到集市上买来，不幸的是收拾行李时还是被阿黑发现了，并且被禁了一周的甜点作为惩罚。不过今天应该就是最后一天了吧，差不多熟悉了晶格排列的大概规律后，研磨分出了一些注意力思考起别的事情，嗯？怎么觉得今天有哪里不对？……

 

 

　　“研磨！你看见队长了吗？！”如上文所示般冲进来的山本成功地用门板撞击墙体的力量震碎了研磨手中正在成型的晶格，吓得研磨小幅度的一抖，却也同时意识到了是哪里不对：今天早上，阿黑没有过来。

 

 

　　两人是正在交往的恋人，但是彼此都还没有在音驹内部明确地提起过，所以即使是一夜亲热缠绵，也会在天亮前回到各自的房间，所幸二人的房间只有一墙之隔且离其他队员的住处有一定距离，不用担心半夜出门的时机不对被人撞见。黑尾作为京郊防卫队——音驹的队长，需在每日日出后都要在中庭向都城防卫总队和法师会分别进行报告，并打开驻队阵地的防护法阵，推动京郊五镇的魔力加速流动，完成这些例行公事后便开始了他“针对每个人的特点，我专门设计了一系列不同的叫醒服务，大家明天想要哪种，可以提前预约（笑”的清晨娱乐项目，研磨虽然没有体验过灵压床、冰灵阵、火灵缠绕和被突然疯长的牵牛花拉扯出屋、被翠鸟用翅膀狂瘙鼻孔、被不知道哪来的猫从衣柜顶端来一发“重锤流星”等足以让人怀疑音驹队长到底对大家有什么不满的招式，但一下被掀开的被子和黏黏糊糊的早安吻也确实不是次次都能接受的。但是今天早上，所有人都和平的睡到了自然醒，“我醒来的时候先习惯性的吓了一跳，结果发现居然什么都没有发生的时候真的吓了一跳。但是法阵也开了，联络记录也有，就是没找到黑尾队长，研磨，他有没有跟你提起过今天要去哪里？”

 

 

　　“没有。”研磨仔细想了想，之后又说到：“夜久前辈和列夫也问过了吗？”

 

 

　　“刚联络过，前辈说也没看见，会注意着找找。虽然论实力队长在这附近不会有危险，但万一遇上什么麻烦就不好办了，我们要不要出去找找？芝山昨天吃坏了肚子，说他就留下看守了。”

 

 

　　“……也好”，并不想一下子揭穿山本一脸“终于可以出去了”表情的研磨拿起法杖，点点头向中庭走去。都城对历任京郊防卫队都有一条费解的要求：“不可擅离驻队阵地。除每日巡视队员外，外出须由队长或副队长向都城防卫总队报告。”研磨一向不喜和不熟的人交谈，黑尾虽然对这一要求颇有意见，但是去拜托他的话总是会被编出各种千奇百怪的外出理由上报，入城时如果遇见总队的熟人，总是少不了一番嘲笑。幸好京郊的驻地足够大，镇上景致也难比城内，巡逻五日一轮，不出三月便能全部看遍，大家也就渐渐地习惯了宅居。但今天确实是赶上了晴朗的假日，东风初解，难免吹的这一群实际上都还是年轻人的战士法师心思浮动，再加上对黑尾实力的放心，便想出了这么个名为找队长实为找乐子的活动，还要撺掇上研磨一起，免得队长回来后再想什么千奇百怪的惩罚。根据经验，要是同时做错什么事儿的还有研磨的话（虽然这种情况极少），队长最多就是训一顿罢了。

 

 

　　法杖轻触联络台两次将信息传去总队，得到准许的回复后研磨心里并没有像其他人一样轻松，他与黑尾从小近乎形影不离，深知他虽然有时候看上去不着调，但在重要的事情面前总是有条不紊而处事妥当。这次意外消失虽说没有影响到日常的工作，但确实给队伍带来了一定程度的混乱，现在只能寄希望于阿黑那确实使人安心的实力，不是碰上什么不好解决的麻烦就好，这样想着，研磨披上长袍的兜帽，拿起法杖向平日黑尾常去的一片山林行去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　……虽说是寄希望于黑尾的实力，但是这些人是不是也相信过头了？一无所获的研磨在下午三时回到大家之前约好的酒馆碰头，却发现今日外出的所有人（包括本该巡逻的那两位）都已兴高采烈的围坐在了一起，有人面前的酒杯已经快见底，桌子上散开着各种各样的包装纸，仔细辨认会发现都是五镇的各种名产，看来已是聊得渐入佳境，至于话题，赌十个黑魔石绝对不是他们至今还无影无踪的队长。大概是平生第一次，研磨内心难以抑制的升起“阿黑也是不容易啊”的情绪。

 

 

　　走到桌边时终于有人注意到了他，列夫手舞足蹈的按着他坐下，山本拆开最后一个还完好的包装，飘散出的苹果派的香气驱散走了研磨方才的那一点“愁绪”，海前辈挥手又叫来一杯蛋奶酒，十分钟过后，吃饱喝足的大家正襟危坐，开始交换这一天获得的情报：

 

 

　　“一区没有见到队长，点心屋也说没看见，老板娘说新开的杏花摘了泡酒做馅，今天刚出第一波，队长没去她还挺遗憾的，说都跟队长约好了，后来就让我带回来给大家尝尝，就是这个…啊已经吃完了。”

 

 

　　“我去的是三区，前辈平常喂猫的那个小巷我也去找了，你们看这是被其中一只黑猫抓的。附近的人说今天没见队长过去，米屋的老板说腌好的腊肉今天准备下锅，留我在那里吃了一顿，还包了一条羊腿给我，厨子刚刚拿去切了，等会应该就能拿出来了。”

 

 

　　“啊你怎么运气这么好！下次买米就你去吧没准老板能少算你一点。研磨，我去了五区，我用通灵术问了问神社里的守护灵，她说这几天队长都没去那边，然后就一直说要和我比划比划的打到了下午啊！我午饭都没吃，犬冈你小子居然还有腊肉吃！”

 

 

　　“四区也没有，研磨你知道一边找黑尾还要一边找列夫有多多多多麻烦吗！下次告诉黑尾失踪也别选我们两个必须组队的时候！”

 

 

　　“…………”

 

 

　　啊大概是没救了…研磨低头用兜帽掩盖住了自己此刻无比复杂的表情，整理好之后才开口说：“我去了远郊的山林，那里的法力波动有些乱，但是感觉不到有过法阵或灵式，那是想避过城门进出京郊的唯一道路，阿黑应该不是出城了或者有什么我们不知道的人进来了，但是……”

 

 

　　“喵~~~~~”研磨话没说完，一道黑色的影子突然从音驹众头顶飞过，并准确地落在了桌上吃完的糕点盘旁，它抬起爪子挠了挠盘底的碎屑后十分不屑的抬起了头。一只油光水亮的黑猫，瞪着琥珀色的眼睛顶着一头张牙舞爪的乱翘的毛，犹如高高在上的帝王检阅他的士兵般从每个人脸上一一看过。

 

 

　　“就是这只猫！今天扑过来抓我的那个！怎么跟到这里的！！”

 

 

　　黑猫听到犬冈的果断的将头扭向了他，前爪抬起又狠狠地拍下，同时伴着一声尖锐的“喵！！”，这奇怪的举动看得众人一愣，一点不像猫，反倒像是个被惹怒了拍桌子的人。黑猫似是面带鄙视的又扫过一圈呆愣的人，没有任何犹豫的瞄准研磨的方向一扑——

 

 

　　“喵！”研磨下意识张开的防御阵将黑猫变成了发射向对面列夫的一颗炮弹，列夫从脸上揭下一片猫后并没有像往常那样大呼小叫，而是以一种超乎寻常的冷静感提着猫后颈把它放在绝对抓不着自己又能仔细观察的位置，转了整整一大圈地细致查看着：

 

 

　　“这只猫，长得超像黑尾前辈啊！！”

 

 

　　围着桌子的人和正被吊在桌子正上方的猫，都瞬间寂静了。

 

 

　　“列夫！你瞎说什么呢！”

 

 

　　“夜久前辈真的啊你看，毛色瞳孔和种种行为。我们那儿有这样的传说，得罪了脾气古怪的巫师后被变成各种各样的动物，需要满足一些条件才能变回来，像什么学会关爱与宽容啊、了解穷人的日子不好过啊、帮助100个陌生人这样的。”

 

 

　　“……列夫，我们这儿的传说可能跟你们那里的不一样，我们这儿变成动物是需要专门学的，还不是谁都能学会。”

 

 

　　“啊？那黑尾前辈会吗？”

 

 

　　“这，好像不会。”

 

 

　　“那不就肯定是被别人变的吗？？感觉这个巫师还挺好的啊，变成猫而已，我听说的故事都是变青蛙的。”

 

 

　　青蛙……众人表情复杂的又陷入了沉默。黑猫听到“青蛙”一词后像是终于从呆愣中回过神来，愤怒地冲着列夫提着他的手一阵猛抓，列夫吃痛的一松手，黑猫在空中打了个滚，以一个完美的四脚着地式落在了桌上，像是完全忘了三分钟前被弹开的教训一样，再一次瞄准研磨的方向一扑——

 

 

　　正中。研磨没有再张开防御阵，而是略显迟疑的将手抚摸上黑猫的背，黑猫抬起前爪搭上研磨的右肩，在研磨脸上轻轻蹭了蹭耳朵。痒痒的软软的触感刺激地研磨一颤，黑猫没有再动，而是用尾巴圈住研磨的手腕，一圈一圈的打转。

 

 

　　“这，黑尾前辈会这样对孤爪前辈吗……？”

 

 

　　“没见过黑尾会这样的，但是他跟研磨听说是从小一起长大的，真的遇到危险了应该也是第一时间向对方求助的吧。”

 

 

　　“所以说这果然是……？”

 

 

　　“……队长？”

 

 

　　“研磨，你觉得这…是不是？”

 

 

　　“我不知道”，研磨放下兜帽，双手仔细的抚摸过猫的身体，“有阿黑的灵压感，不过很淡很淡，跟平常阿黑喂过的猫差不多……但是如果过了一天还能感受到，那就不仅仅是喂食了。”研磨试图将黑猫额前乱翘的毛抚平，更像是在理清自己的思绪，“列夫，你听到的传说里，想解除诅咒，要怎么做？”

 

 

　　“研磨？！你相信吗？”

 

 

　　“信不信…现在也只有这样了吧，不行的话我这就回去联络法师会和猫又老师，这个国家里关于猫的事，没有人比老师更了解的了。”

 

 

　　“猫又老师好像也不是人啊”，列夫小声地嘀咕了一句，便开始认真地回忆道：“大概就是惹到他的要道歉，态度习惯不好的要改正，欠了东西的要还这样的。”

 

 

　　“关键是我们现在不知道队长他是惹了谁、做了啥、欠了什么东西……”不知不觉中接受了设定的音驹众开始顺着这个思路琢磨起队长平日里的行事作风，“感觉虽然对我们挺过分的，但是面对外人真的还可以？”，“难道是内部作案！？队长你快说是谁！”，“傻了吧……咱们这里谁有这种本事，而且要真是的话队长一跳过来不就可以开始抓了吗。”，“列夫，你那个青蛙是怎么解决的？也是还钱吗？”

 

 

　　“啊对了还有这种方法！那个是公主的亲吻！青蛙被心爱的公主亲吻过后，就变回了王子。”

 

 

　　“这个难度更高啊！到哪去给这家伙找个公主来，可恶啊我也想被公主亲。”

 

 

　　“……就是亲一下吗？”

 

 

　　“是啊夜久前辈，饱含感情的亲吻能破除一切诅咒，姐姐也跟我讲过好多次的。”

 

 

　　“……”

 

 

　　“……”

 

 

　　“诶？怎么了？？”正在专心感受黑猫身上越来越淡的灵压的研磨，在终于几乎什么都发现不了之后一抬头，对上的就是所有人饱含期待、疑惑、惊讶和一种准备搞事前跃跃欲试的目光，不妙，每次阿黑露出这样的表情，对面的人都要遭殃，这次是轮到自己站在对面了吗……他们到底准备干什么？

 

 

　　“研磨你、听到了吗？”

 

 

　　“大概从内部作案起就没再听了，这只猫身上的灵压有变动，一点一点的就变淡了。”

 

 

　　“总之、灵压的事情我们都不太懂，列夫的意思是，要不你亲他一下试试。”

 

 

　　“诶！！——唔”这是瞬间被夜久捂住嘴巴的列夫，“列夫说‘饱含感情的亲吻能破除一切诅咒’，你跟黑尾这么多年的交情，应该是比我们都要深刻，肯定更比什么连都没听说过的公主深。现在的人里面，就你最合适了。”

 

 

　　“！”这是被吓到失去表情的研磨，“不、夜久前辈，你在说什么？…”

 

 

　　“试试吧！不行再说。而且我听说猫咪的亲吻是触碰鼻尖的，研磨你放心，我们绝对不会说出去你的初吻给了一只猫。而且只是鼻子。”

 

 

　　“研磨前辈，这只猫也挺黏你的，就算不是黑尾前辈，咱们带回去养养也不是不可以……你要不就试试吧。”

 

 

　　试个毛啊！你们是认真的吗？？而且不劳担心我初吻早就不在了！研磨几乎崩溃的一回头，正对上黑猫撑在他胸口抬起的脸，琥珀色的眼瞳无比清晰地映出自己的影像，就好像是、每一天每一天早起醒来都能看到那样。

 

 

　　轻轻低头，触碰到鼻尖的位置。不管了，就算真的是众目睽睽之下给你一个吻，好像也没什么的。

 

 

1

 

 

2

 

 

3

 

 

“砰！”

 

 

“啊老板，来一扎生啤，一条烤秋刀鱼不要辣椒。”无比熟悉的懒洋洋的声音从门口传来，被一把推开的门里飞进今天最后的晚霞光线，清晰的刻画出男人高挑挺拔的的身姿，“咦，你们都在啊，居然能说动研磨给你们请假，厉害啊。还背着我吃了这么多东西！还都吃完了！！老板！账记到这一桌上！”

 

 

　　傻眼的音驹众：“……”

 

 

　　研磨：“…………”

 

 

　　全天话题中心的人物黑尾队长：“恩？？？”

 

 

　　黑猫：“喵~~”

 

 

 

 

　　怎么说呢，黑尾队长真不愧是黑尾队长，烤鱼还没端上来，就已经从他的好队员处威逼利诱问出了事情的来龙去脉，和最重要的研磨怎么一脸难受的一见他就跑连猫都扔了，这猫是怎么回事儿？“所以就是你这小东西夺走了我们研磨的初吻嗯？要我送你去三区感受一下弱肉强食的人间冷暖吗？连我们这么重要的魔法师都敢出手，我得教你重新做猫啊”。黑尾提溜起自打他进门就老老实实一动不动的黑猫走出去，临到门口前停了一下，又转身说道：“列夫！法阵灵阵的用法记不住，童话故事倒是一点没忘，《阵学》里所有三级以下的阵画十遍，画完之前你都不用出驻地了。”

 

 

　　列夫如何哀嚎挣扎着过了接下来的一个月我们暂且不提。黑尾出门后直接向着旧城墙的西南部奔去，研磨抬头时的那个表情不是开玩笑的，但就是黑尾也无法准确猜出他到底是在想什么，黑尾只知道那个方向有一座除了他和研磨外无人踏足的废塔楼，每次研磨心情波动较大的时候都会往那里去，而每一次到后来，都是自己找到他，把他带回去。

 

 

　　这次也不例外，黑尾看到研磨又抱着膝盖坐在塔顶时，直接发动了“显灵”，外墙上依附的藤蔓植物疯长成长绳样，黑尾拉着它到了塔顶。

 

 

“研磨。晚上有雨，不要在外面呆太久了，会有损魔力。”

 

 

“抱歉，是我没说提前说我今天要出去一趟，下不为例下不为例。”

 

 

“关于那只猫，恩他们说……”

 

 

“阿黑”

 

 

“嗯？”

 

 

“……回去吧，”研磨站起来，转过身走到黑尾身边，长袍的下摆似乎有些皱了，最顶端的两个扣子被解开，露出脖颈上还未完全消去的吻痕，黑尾看得一愣，却还是伸出手拉住研磨，二人一起下到了塔底。

 

 

　　落地后研磨并未像平时一样与黑尾并排，而是稍微加快了脚步走在黑尾身前一步的位置，这样的距离感让黑尾略微有些焦躁，他有一搭没一搭的说着话，想以此缓解一下这种让他不舒服的气氛，他说今天是接到了一个私人的悬赏，对方不想请音驹的队长、而更想让“夜猫”来完成，给的报酬不少还不用上税，正好可以先去一区预定两坛杏花酒，再托赤苇帮忙买一个晶格盘的补充能量块，下次去述职的时候就能带回来给你了，不过这种事儿绝对不能找木兔，他会先给你拿着玩到不能用的，啊还想添一个烧烤用的架子，最近驻地养的鱼快能吃了……

 

 

“阿黑……”

 

 

“怎么了，不想吃鱼也可以烤点肉的。”黑尾跟着停下脚步，他觉得研磨这是有话要说，却根本没预料到转身的研磨会一步跨到自己面前，拉下领子就吻了上来。

 

 

　　那是一个热情到几乎是热烈的、让人完全在一瞬间忘记该怎么反应的吻。他几乎是带上了力度的咬着自己的嘴唇，在尝到有一点血腥味时才依依不舍般的放开，接着是舌的纠缠，从描绘形状开始在嘴唇上轻轻掠过，从整齐的牙齿、敏感的上颚到柔软的舌都被一一抚过。直到几乎透不过气，才分开一点距离再从头开始。黑尾虽然不知道到底是怎么回事，但那份实实在在传递过来的爱意已足够他做出反应，等回过神来，他才发现刚刚还扯着他领子气势汹汹的研磨已经被自己压在了墙壁和胸口之间，唇上泛着令人遐想不已的水光地看着自己。

 

 

“研磨”……出口才知道自己的声音已经颇是沙哑，研磨却又一次打断了自己的话

 

 

“那个时候我很担心，如果那真的是阿黑呢，如果阿黑没能变回来呢，猫又老师一定有办法吗，如果不是的话阿黑到底去哪里了……”他低下头去，将额头抵在黑尾肩膀上，那些喃喃的话语便直接送到了心口处。这是极为难见的研磨，主动将满腔心事倒给自己看，把不再隐藏的感情说给自己听，除了有时在床笫之间能逼出他几句直率的“喜欢”，亲昵时能收获一些少有的纠缠，这般强烈的情感表露，几乎比得上表白时研磨的那一席话了。

 

 

　　黑尾此刻感觉仿佛是冬雪归来的深夜喝到一杯浓浓的热奶油汤一样，全身都温暖舒适的连骨头缝里都泛着暖意，他爱不释手般的将研磨一把抱进怀里，揉乱他金色的碎发，在脸颊耳边落下一个个的轻吻，“研磨你太棒了……”，就在黑尾寻思着要不要直接就在附近找个旅馆的时候怀中突然一空，重心不稳的黑尾先生先以惊人的反应速度伸手支住了墙，避免了一时不慎一头磕上去的窘态，再满脸惊疑的低头一看，发现一只黄白交杂的小猫正以固定的频率坐在地上向他摇晃着尾巴

 

 

“如果阿黑变不回来了，那就这样跟你交流应该也没问题的，啊不过阿黑能不能听懂猫的语言呢？早知道‘变回来前’就试试了”。小猫突然开口，用研磨的声音和惯常的无气力感说着话，变形术A+的毕业生，变身的瞬间是没有任何征兆的。话说完后，研磨猫就以敏捷的速度跳入城墙外的灌木丛，几秒钟内就消失的无影无踪了。

 

 

　　黑尾感受着慢慢变冷的怀抱心生悲戚，一声懒洋洋的“喵~”叫把他的思绪拖回现实，回过头一看，那只传说中“夺走研磨初吻”的黑猫正悠然自得的趴在城墙上，用一副似是带着诡异笑意的脸看着黑尾。“被发现了啊”，黑尾哭笑不得的扔出一块刻成双鱼状的能量晶，准确地叼住它之后黑猫摆了摆尾巴转身离开。黑尾戴上兜帽向驻地的方向走去，研磨的房间今天是别想进去了，回去睡觉之前再喂喂鱼吧、“是灵压暴露的吗…我明明都压制到那么弱了……”

 

END  


————————————————————

还是说一下职业设定：

1.老黑是灵法师。所谓灵法三术，能和自然中的草木鱼虫之灵心有所感对话交流的“通灵”术，灵术的基础；能附身于有生命和智慧但自身还没有产生灵的“降灵”术；和有点化之能而特别讨各路妖兽喜欢的“显灵”术，控制力度可做无公害动植物激素化肥，一院子的活物（不包括人（包括进来也没什么问题……？））都是他养的。

2.研磨是正统的魔法师，学变形术只是偶然+发现它可以轻易躲避人群视线的兴趣，虽然只能变成猫，但因其完成度高、变形过程动静小、变成之后还能和真正的猫咪交流和那年负责变形术考核的是猫又老师等一系列原因拿了A+，是所有学科的最高分  


还有当时去挠犬冈的猫就是普通猫，后来老黑带着它到酒馆附近把自己藏好才降灵到他身上去调戏大家，但是那个亲吻的神展开他也没想到，所以后来虽然说是罚了列夫禁足，但他还是装作没看出来列夫交的法阵是大家一起帮他画的。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 有缘以后还会写这个paro，我非常喜欢！但是三次元最近天天忙到蹬腿，还是有缘……有缘……


End file.
